Rien à foutre !
by Milotsi
Summary: Quand il fait nuit et qu'on se fait suivre, ça fait peur. Très peur, Sasuke en fait l'experience mais où est passé le calme legendaire des Uchiwa ! On se le demande...Enfin, voici comment leur histoire on commencer. NaruSasu
1. Je n'ai pas l'heure sur moi !

Rien à foutre ! 

n'ai pas l'heure sur moi !

POV:Sasuke

* * *

- _Attention la route est glissante, très glissante ! La pluie a tombée ! ça gliiiiiiiiiiiissssssee ! Attention ! Enfin fait attention à toi ! oh et ta chaine dans ton coup il a pas l'air très solide hein ! Tu veux pas que je te ramène ?! _

- _Nan c'est bon, t'es défoncée ! tu veux qu'on crève ou quoi ?! _

- _Mais moi je te dis que je vais biiiiieeeeeennnn ! Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien mon vieux, vraiment ! tu sais à cette heure on voudra t'assassiné ! t'assassiné ! t'assassiné ! Ahahahahahaha_

- _Connasse va ! j'me barre ! Allez salut les gars ! _

Me sortant de mes pensées j'entends :

- Hé monsieur ! vous n'aurez pas l'heure ?!

- Hm.

- Héé ! l'heure, vous avez ?! monsieur mais répondez moi bordel !

- Rien à foutre ! j'ai pas l'heure !

C'est au détour de la petite rue près de la boulangerie que je me suis aperçus que quelqu'un me suivais. Là j'ai eu peur, vous pouvez pas savoir comment j'ai flippé ! La peur qui te coupe le souffle et tout, personne peut battre la Peur c'est un mythe ! Ceux qui essayeront, échoueront **à chaque fois** !

Et là je commence à courir comme un dingue vous voyez le genre ? Comme un con quoi ! Alors que je sors d'une fête ! Merde il me suis vraiment le connard, je sais pas ce qu'il me veut, mais je veux pas le savoir ça doit être un dealer ou j'sais pas moi un mec pas net.

En courant je l'entends derrière moi. Le bruit de ces baskets sur le sol spongieux fait monter ma crainte d'un cran ! Je sens et j'entends son souffle ton près de moi. J'accélère et fonce, je pique un sprinte à 2h du mat' vous y croyez-vous ?!

- Hé mais attend putain !

_ « T'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! Aha… »_

Et en plus il me dit d'attendre mais il est con ce mec ou quoi ? OK il m'a rien fait mais maintenant je suis presque sûr que ça doit être un tueur ou un truc du genre.

- Va te faire foutre connard de voyou !

- Heeeeeiiiiin ?! Mais t'es con ! Ton collier est tombé par terre ! Elle est dans ma main...mais arrête de courir comme un taré putain !

_« On voudra t'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! T'assassiné ! Ahahahahahaha…_

Je glisse une main dans mon coup et m'aperçois qu'en effet je n'ai plus de collier. Ouais mais c'est pas une preuve qu'il l'a avec lui ! Et puis l'autre conne de la fête me la peut-être voler aussi ! Vu comment elle était bourrée celle-là je m'étonnerais pas qu'on la retrouve demain ventre en l'air dans l'caniveau ! Avec ce qu'elle m'a dit surtout !

Bref, donc je continue de courir sauf que courir pour échapper à un type fou c'est bien mais sa fatigue grave.

Après 10 minutes de course, je me sens ralentir. Mais faut pas ! Ce connard veut vraiment ma peau! Il me suit, il me courre après ! Il va me tuer ! J'me remonte un peu les bretelles histoire de me donner encore en peu plus la frousse.

Bon c'est vrai que j'ai un peu bu, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête ! Oui certes, je vois le décor penché bizarrement vers la gauche mais quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si les trottoirs de nos jours ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient ! Et C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui y a plein de truc par terre aussi, tous ces déchets ! Putain les gens ne connaissent pas l'écologie ?!

Je courre encore et encore. Et lui aussi, il ne fatigue pas en tout cas, sa respiration et la même depuis tout à l'heure alors que moi je souffle déjà comme un bœuf ! Lui fait une promenade, moi un marathon.

Nan mais que dis-je ! Bien sûr qu'il a de l'endurance ! Pour attraper des gens il faut au minimum un peu de force quand même ! Et à ce rythme je vais vite me retrouver entre les griffes de ce malade mental.

Plus je courre, plus j'ai du mal à garder la même vitesse. Ben voilà, le sol se rapproche de moi maintenant ! Vraiment plus ce qu'ils étaient ces trottoirs je vous jure !

PAF !

« _Ahahahahahaha… _

Oui, oui autant le dire maintenant j'ai embrassé le sol, et bras ouvert en plus ! J'ai mal putain !Et l'autre con qui me suit encore ! Il me crie des trucs que je ne comprends pas ! Mais t'as gueule putain ! Tu vois pas que je comprends pas ce que tu racontes ? Et puis laisse-moi rouler une pelle au béton ! Et va chercher une autre victime ! Ooh ça tourne, tourne, tourne… Et puis merde alors...

- Putain mais j'ai fait quoi moi pour tomber sur un alcoolique ?!

* * *

Fin ;) alors verdict ? ça mérite une suite ? oui, non ?


	2. On ne joue pas avec le feu !

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 2. On ne joue pas avec le feu ! 

Pov : Naruto

* * *

- _Hé Naru', je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de partir à cette heure. Nan mais franchement, il fait trop noir ! _

- _Rrrolala arrête de t'inquiéter et puis si tu conduisais je n'aurais pas à marcher comme ça dehors…et surtout à cette heure. _

- _Mouais tu peux dormir ici aussi tu sais ! _

- _Ouais mais je veux pas ! bref c'est pas tout ça mais faut y aller ! _

- _Ouais c'est ça ! bon courage !..._

Tsss bon courage, bon courage je t'en donnerais moi des bons courages ! j'aurais dû restait chez lui…

Putain j'ai fait quoi pour tomber sur des types pas nets le soir moi ! En plus il est lourd le con ! Me voilà trimballant sur mon dos un type d'une soixantaine de kilo à 3h passé du matin. Ce mec pu l'alcool, le sentir pourrais presque me rendre saoul !

Je vois enfin mon immeuble plus que quelque mètre et j'y suis presque ! Franchement vivement que j'arrive hein, je galère là !

Arriver devant la porte d'entrer j'essaie d'attraper mes clés sans faire tomber l'inconnu de mon dos, ce qui est trèèèès compliquer. Je glisse une main sous son cul et le re-hisse sur mon dos, il est bien former le mec quand même…ouais il est con et inconscient mais et alors ? Il m'a pris pour un voyou ce connard là. J'ai bien le droit de le tripoté un peu.

Lentement j'entre chez moi et va direct dans ma chambre trébuchant sur les quelques saletés qui encombre mon passage, mais j'arrive à traverser ! Devant mon lit je le lâche sur le matelas, et bien qu'il est tombé assez…Lourdement bah il se réveille toujours pas. Un vrai sommeil de plomb en gros.

Je le regarde de plus près en vois que y pas que son corps qu'y est bien fait, non il a un très beau visage. Heureusement que le l'ai amenai avec moi sinon je suis sûr et certain qu'il se serait fait violer. Très appétissant le jeune…j'en ferais bien mon 4h…

Bref ! Je m'égare, donc je vais fermer ma porte d'entrée et tranquillement je reviens dans la chambre pour ? Pour ? Pour me coucher ! Bien que l'envie de pratiquer le sport de chambre est tentant. Je me retiens !

Dans les draps, je sens Morphée m'entourer de ses bras, le sommeil m'emporte presque quand je me rend compte que les bras de Morphée c'était pas les bras de Morphée !

Euh vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Nan ? Bah en fait Morphée c'est la Déesse du sommeil et voilà quoi compris ? Enfin bref c'est l'inconnu qui me serre dans ses bras ! Compris maintenant? Revenons au problème principal qui est :

-IL VEUT SE FAIRE VIOLER ?!-

Il se frotte à MOI ! Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! Il respire dans mon coup, putain il commence à me chauffe là ! Et il est même pas conscient ! Bordel j'ai la trique…

Non, non, met pas ta jambe là ! Pas ici ! Non, nan….trop tard…

- Haaaannnn….Putain de bordel de merde de sa mère…

Oui je sais c'est vulgaire, ce n'est pas poli mais quand il y a un canon sur patte qui se frotte et se colle prés, très près de vous, la politesse et ces conneries peuvent allez se faire foutre hein ! Il connaissent pas ce qu'est Bandé !

Enfin il s'arrête, il bouge plus, ça a duré à peine 10 minute et moi j'ai l'impression qu'on a fait des préliminaires de malade pendant des heures…enfin juste une heure, faut pas abuser non plus...faut que je me trouve quelqu'un. Ça devient urgent.

Et me si ma dernière rupture a était difficile, jm'en bats les couilles ! Les imprévus comme ça s'annonce jamais. Autant se dévider après…

Je crois qu'il est calmé, enfin !C'est vrai que sa jambe n'a toujours pas changé de place même qu'il appuie dessus, douloureuse et délicieuse torture. Sa respiration chauffe maintenant une petite place dans mon coup…putain j'ai fait quoi moi pour être torturer comme ça ?

D'abord il me prend pour un voyou et là il me prend pour un oreiller.

Mon Dieu, toi qui se marre là-haut, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette tentation vivante hein ?! Tu rigole bien maintenant, humm, tu savais qu'avec son petit air innocent, j'allais rien faire, tu sais mais tu tentes même. Tu sais Dieu, faut pas jouer avec le feu ! Un jour tu vas voir ! Tu seras tellement impressionné par moi que tu voudras me laissé ta place. Etre Dieu à la place de Dieu. Tu connais aussi sa hein ? Rigole, rigole. Qui rira le premier rira bien le dernier…enfin je sais pas si ça se dit comme ça !

J'en fais le serment ! Je t'étonnerais ! Et tu verras, tu verras ! Enfin ce n'est pas tout ça mais moi maintenant et bien…

J'ai envie de baiser !…Et puis merde alors…

* * *

Hé voila !Et un gros merci à ceux qui m'on encouragé à faire une suite!

En esperant que ça vous a autant fais rire que le premier ! xp


	3. Tu t'en rappelles plus hein ?

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 3. Tu t'en rappelles plus hein ?

Pov : Sasuke

* * *

Je suis où là ? C'est quoi cette chambre, et c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Oh My Gosh ! Ces couleurs…j'ai jamais m'y du orange dans ma chambre moi…mais peut-être que si ? J'ai déplacé mes meubles comme ça ? Et ces poster, je suis allez voir ces groupes ? Ce bordel viendrait de moi ? J'ai passé la nuit chez quelqu'un ? J'ai ces rideaux avec des petites carottes dessus ?! O.O Mon lit a-t-il toujours était recouvert d'un drap jaune ? Je crois…ou nan…enfin…euh…je sais plus…

Je me redresse sur le lit et voilà c'est l'illumination ! Bien sûr ! Je m'en souviens, hier j'étais bourré, et je suis parti, et ensuite…Amnesie.

-Hummm…je suis pas chez moi en tout cas…

Bon je crois que quand je suis sorti, j'étais seul. Ou peut-être que j'ai étais récupérer en chemin. Je sais plus ! Bordel ! Déjà que mon crane fait la javanaise ! Putain j'ai mal ! Merde alors, j'pense que je dois me bouger le cul parce que rester là, assis a essayait de comprendre bah sa sert pas à grand-chose !

Donc je me lève…

- et je me bouscule, je ne me réveille pas, comme d'habituuuuuuuudeeeee !

Hum, hum bon faut que je me reprenne, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ces parole mon toujours inspiré… je me fous de vous c'est tout… me lisait pas comme ça voyons !

Enfin donc je me bouge enfin me traine jusqu'à ce que je vois un couloir, et je peux bien voir que le locataire de ce domicile n'est pas très…propre ou plutôt bordélique ! Donc je me fais un chemin dans ce tas de trucs, et avance, doucement, mais surement !

Et là je vois, oui mes frères je vois. Mon père je vois ! Bah je vois déjà un salon, mais attention pas que ! Je vois mon dieu le père qui doit être tout puissant, je vois la plus belle chose que je n'aurais attendue après le fiasco de la chambre et du couloir ! Là c'est rattrapé, franchement hein. Je dois me remettre de mes émotions parce que je crois avoir vraiment l'aire bête comme ça, et puis j'ai un peu de bave qui coule.

Je m'essuie vite fait et avance d'un pas léger vers la chose qui feras mon bonheur ce matin, sur la table bien en exposition, comme une évidence une invitation même à être manger ! Des...des...

…des…

des...

Crêpes !

Je me retiens plus et saute dessus le plat, comme un affamé je l'ai tartine vite, et la première bouché arrive à grand pas. Je croque un morceau dedans et :

- Hummm…putain que c'est bOooonnn ! Encore, encore !

Et me comandant moi-même je replonge dans ce délice pour le palais, bordel que c'est vraiment bon ! Si le locataire de cette maison est un/une vrai bordélique, bah au moins il sait bien cuisiner !

Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais oui, ces crêpes sont les meilleures. Je n'ai jamais mangé une crêpe qui a failli me faire atteindre l'orgasme hein. Jamais, et ça je le jure sur la vie de ma mort !

Papa si tu m'entends de là-haut sache que ton fils n'a jamais était aussi comblé au petit déjeuner. C'est bien la première fois que je mange à m'en remplir le ventre mais aussi que je mange aussi bien.

Tu sais Pap' tu n'étais pas un grand chef t'a essayé mais pas assez. Je ne sais pas où je suis tombé mais vraiment de ton vivant t'aurais grave kiffé ! j'te le jure ! Je vais trouver la recette et te le dirais la prochaine fois que je viendrais te voir. Je te le promets.

Enfin c'est sur ces bonnes pensées que je me remets à manger avec plus d'enthousiaste, il faut que je trouve la personne qui a fait ces merveilles ! C'est trop bon, ce serait un pêché de ne pas le reconnaitre !

Du chocolat coule lentement du bord de mes lèvres et d'un revers de poigné je les « essuient » efficace quand même le petit coup hein !

Ouais très...

BLING !

- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! tu veux me don…

Euh… les crêpes sont bonnes mais le pâtissier serait-il pareil ?! Nan mais j'veux vraiment savoir ! Et son regard ! Papa c'est quoi ce Dieu du sexe ?! Dit, tu serais fâchés si je te disais que je suis attiré pas cette bette ?

Blond, yeux bleu, bien bâtit…et puis merde alors il est fait pour moi… !

* * *

j'espere que ce chapitre vous à plut ! Et que vous vous etes autant amusez que moi a ecrire qu'à lire !

Bon j'avous que notre Sasu-chou est vraiment OCC mais c'est tellement bon comme ça ! ;)


	4. Le mec qui t'as suivi…

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 4. Le mec qui t'as suivi…

Pov : Naruto

* * *

Je bug.

Nan mais complètement quoi, ok hier il était, attirant, adorable aussi mais pas autant canon ! Devant moi se dresse un véritable beau gosse, le genre qui passe dans la pub pour Axe ! Ok jsuis beau, on me la dit j'invente pas ! Mais lui, là avec son air choqué, se chocolat qui lui barre la joue, son torse nue, m'offre une bien belle vue. Merde alors ! Y a longtemps que ce genre de spécimen n'était pas venu chez moi.

Quoique il n'est pas venu chez moi, je l'ai emportait jusqu'à chez moi, le trimballant sur mon dos. Et dire que hier soir je râlais… j'aurais dû en profiter ! Enfin profiter gentiment hein ! J'suis pas ce genre de personne !

- Heu bonjour ?

- _Papa si tu m'entends dis-moi pas que c'est un rêve…_

- Hein tu racontes quoi là ?

- Je…oui bonjour !

Et là il se penche, bordel il veut vraiment que je lui saute dessus, nan ? Bref !

- Dis c'est toi qui a mangé toute ces crêpes ?

- Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Heiiin ?! ah bien sûr ! Nan, nan…

Adorable ! Il a beau m'avoir répondu sèchement mais j'ai vue sur ces petites joues de trop mignon rougissement se propager sur son visage ! Trop Mimi !

Donc je m'avance et va m'assoir et compte les crêpes restante, 3…j'en avais fait combien déjà…10. Certes il a un féroce appétit mais il a rien pris enfin là je vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus sur ce ventre plat…

- Pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ? et je fais quoi ici ? t'es qui ? comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Oula calmos ! tu vas pas me demander ma carte d'identité aussi hein ?!

- Si j'y venais : donc, nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance, pays d'origine, nom et prénom des parents, numéro de carte bancaire et…

- Hey mais tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te donner tout ça !

- Nan j'y croyais pas mais bon tu sais l'espoir fait vivre !

- Les imbéciles surtout !

- Rrrh…ta gueule…alors dit-moi comment j'ai atterris ici ?

- Ah ben ça…bah enfaite je t'ai courus après..

- HEEIIINNN ?! t'es un quoi ? un psychopathe, un meurtrier…

- Et merde tu vas pas recommencer ! même en étant sobre t'es con ou quoi ?

- Je…désolé…j'ai déjà vécu quelque chose comme ça…

- Humm mouais…bref je disais que tu avais perdu ton collier donc je t'ai courus après pour te le donner MAIS d'un coup tu t'es mis à courir ! comme un connard ! et puis t'es tombé !

- Quoi comme ça ?!

- Bah ouais…

- Bah je devrais être grave saoule alors !

- Oui ça c'est vrai !

- Hum.

- Sinon les crêpes étaient-elles si bonne que ça pour que tu les dévores comme ceci ?

- Bah ouii ! ce sont les meilleures que j'ai jamais mangé !

- Oh merci…

- Vraiment hein allez vas-y file moi la recette !

- Je…d'accord pourquoi pas !

Tranquillement je me lève et va chercher une feuille et un stylo, après 3 minute de recherche intensive je reviens près de ce magnifique personnage. Je m'assoie près de lui et note ce qu'il faut. Je connais la recette sur le bout des doigts ! c'est des crêpes quand même hein…

Il se penche alors près de moi, lisant ce que j'écris. Puis relève la tête et me regarde d'un air satisfait. Il a de beaux yeux. Enfin vivement mes yeux a moi, (les sales traitres), dévies sur la joue de l'inconnu. Je ne connais même pas son prénom… Bref sur sa joue, une longue trainée de chocolat. Machinalement je porte mon pouce à ma bouche, ne lâchant toujours pas la marque séché de choco' collé à lui. Estimant mon pouce bien tremper de bave, je frotte mon pouce sur ça joue, d'un geste fort et puissant.

En gros, je lui enlève le chocolat sur la joue, comme on le ferait avec les enfants. Donc ce qui pourrait avoir l'air romantique de loin, enfin de très loin et bien de près… c'est plus comique qu'autre chose. En plus la substance sucré au contact de ma salive et repris sa forme initiale, donc j'ai fait un gros carnage sur sa bouille d'ange.

Quand je me rends compte de ce que je fais et que je vois que lui il continue simplement à manger en me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je me retiens plus et explose de rire !

- Ahahahaha, hey mec ! tu sais pas à quoi tu ressembles ! Ahahahaha

Pris dans mon rire, je le vois quand même, il me fixe comme si j'étais une télé. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il mange la dernière crêpe du bol. Mais bien sur le voir dans un état si Stone me fait encore vraiment rire.

Si je continue à rire comme ça je vais mourir, donc je me calme et essaie de respirer correctement. Ce n'est que quand je réussi à me calmer qu'il prend parole.

- Bien, enfin calmer alors.

- Ouii !

- Bon tu m'a beaucoup amusé, mais je dois rentrer, et ce n'ai pas que je n'aime pas t'as compagnie hein ! loin de toi cette idée !

- Je…déjà ! mais il est tôt !

- Ouais mais mon frère n'attend pas !

- Ah et bien d'accord…

Il se lève alors, marchant souplement bougeant son gros cul de gauche à droite. Humm… Nan ne bave pas ! Il va partir, plus que quelques minutes et la tentation seras partit ! Il ressort alors habillé de ces vêtements de la veille. Il me dit un petit salut et sans que j'ai le temps de me lever il trouve la sortit et pars.

J'ai envie de le revoir…et puis merde alors…

* * *

Salut les gens ! voila enfin la rencontre ! Ce n'était surrement pas ce que vous attendendez mais ne craignez rien ! la suite est pour bientôt ;)

En esperant que ça vous à plu ! Allez bye !


	5. Ouais mais et alors ?

Rien à foutre!

Chapitre 5. Ouais mais et alors ?

Pov : Sasuke

* * *

Je marche sans me presser bah ouais, mon frère en fait il peut bien attendre maintenant il m'a fait quitter une sublime créature. Je soupire las. Je ne connais même pas son nom et ni son prénom ! rrrah je suis con ! J'aurais dû ! Mais bon au moins j'ai la recette c'est déjà ça. Encore en soupire. Depuis que j'ai quitté l'immeuble je ne fais que ça ! Putain de merde je suis fatigué. Hier soir a était longue et je peux pas encore me reposer. Mon chez moi me semble loin . Hummm.

De loin je vois un mec à vélo, ça me tente. Papa je sais que voler c'est mal, mais que veux-tu aujourd'hui tout est mal. Je ne fais que suivre le courant !

Quand il arrive à mon niveau, je le pousse avec mon pied, et bien sûr il tombe par terre, projetter a quelque mètre du vélo. Tandis que moi, tranquillement je chevauche l'engin et me casse vite fait. Je pédale assez vite, et jette quelques coup d'œil derrière moi….il me suis pas.

Il me regarde juste comme un désespérer qui vient de se faire voler son vélo. Alala il a l'air triste comme ça mais que voulez-vous le mal est déjà fait !

Je fonce comme un détraqué sur la voie publique, risquant d'écraser quelque personne, je crois même avoir vue une vielle femme faire presque un infarctus.

Je m'arrête devant une boulangerie, dépose le vélo dans un coin et entre, la patronne me connais, mais elle me laissera jamais entrez avec un vélo si crade.

- Oh m'dame !

- Ah salut Sasu ! tu vas bien j'espere ! moi oui en tout cas ! tu sais la pluie s'annonce aujourd'hui aussi ! déjà que hier ca à tomber comme pas possible ! tu sais Neji n'ai pas encore là ! je te l'enverrais quand il arrivera !

- Je…d'accord ! Dite lui de ramener c'est fesse vitement ! et de m'apporter un pain aux raisins !

- D'accord mon garçon je lui dirais ! tu sais il t'aime toujours autant, tu devrais essayais de lui parler il m'a l'aire bizarre ces temps-ci….

- Oui je lui parlerais…et si il ne veut rien me dire, il passera par la torture !

- Ohohohohoh ! bonne méthode mon grand allez file ! ton air de junkie malfamé fait fuir mes clients !

- A ce point !?

- Oui, oui allez oust !

- D'accord ! au revoir m'dame !

Je ressors et l'entend me dire de passé une bonne journée, je souris, remonte sur le volé et file vers mon chez moi. J'aime bien cette p'tite femme, elle est forte et courageuse !

Perdus dans mes pensées je me sens volé. Ouais volé, comme un oiseau quoi, vous vous demandez ce qui se passe ? Et bien c'est simple, dans mes gentilles pensées j'ai pas vu le trottoir de devant donc vous imaginez que j'ai foncer dedans. Comme con.

Me voilà, après avoir traversé 5metre en volant, ma gueule a gouté le béton. Putain de merde pourquoi moi ?! Ça fait la 2eme fois que j'embrasse cette saleté de trottoir ! Le destin il veut nous réunir ou quoi ?!

J'en ai bien l'impression ! Ou soit c'est Dieu le père qui me puni d'avoir volé ce vélo tout sale ! Bordel ! J'ai les bras, les genoux, l'épaule et la face en sang ! Me manquer plus que ça ! Me suis ouvert quelque chose en haut de mon œil mais je sais pas c'est quoi ! Mais une chose et sur c'est que sa saigne beaucoup. Trop même !

Enfin je me remets difficilement debout, et regarde le vélo, toujours par terre mais pas plus amoché que moi. Tsss ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il lui est rien arriver à lui…

Donc, je le regarde, il me regarde, on se fixe, longtemps, il ne bouge pas. Normal quoi. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il vienne à moi ! Pff on peut pas tout avoir.

Soit t'a un vélo propre volé, soit t'a la gueule cassé. Mais jamais les deux en même temps.

Je me lève et direct je vais reprendre le vélo, grimpe dessus et reprend la direction de mon immeuble. J'arrive vite fait, la douleur étant partout en moi, pédaler bien que difficile ne m'a que encourager de me bouger plus vite.

Je monte l'escalier, vélo sur l'épaule, tant pis si ça fait mal. Je monte sonne a la porte et attend.

5 min plus tard…

Mon frère ouvre enfin la porte. Ces longs cheveux dévalant ses épaules, toujours comme d'habitude, un air choque passe sur son visage, puis soupire, il me laisse enfin entrer. Me débarrasse du vélo encombrant, jeté près de la table à manger. Puis me prend le poignet et me tire vers la salle de bain. Me fait assoir par terre, bah ouais on a pas tous une chaise dans la salle d'eau, nous, les pauvres !

Il s'assoit devant moi, me fait enlever mon t-shirt et mon panta' et m'examine. Il soupire, encore. C'est de famille ça. Enfin il commence à nettoyer les plaies qui me recouvrent.

- T'as fait quoi pour être comme ça ?

- J'ai volé un vélo et…

- Encore ! mais ne t'en a déjà 7 et t'en à payer aucun !

- Chuuut. Nan le mec m'a pas eu, ça doit être dieu le père qui m'a fait un coup tordu…

- Tsss, mouais, tu as ce que tu mérites maintenant, connard de petit frère.

- Humhum

- Sinon t'était où hier soir ?

- Aaah ça ! putain c'est une histoire de malade !

- T'as fait quoi encore ?

- Pfff quand tu auras confiance en moi ? bref nan, hier en fait j'étais bourré et y a un mec qui ma suivit, mais il voulait que me rendre mon collier…mais tu sais comment la malchance me poursuit…alors je courrais, je suis tombé, je me suis évanouis et enfin il m'a amené chez lui !

- Putain 'Suke ! t'es con ! il aurait pu te faire n'importe quoi et t'imagine même pas ce que l'autre con t'aurais fait si il t'avait trouvé !

- Si, je sais ce qu'il m'aurait fait. Maintenant arrête de m'engueuler et soigne moi…

- Rrrah… t'es vraiment chiant parfois…mais je me suis trop inquiéter !

- Héhé tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c'est ça

- Tu sais bien que oui !

Sans plus de cérémonie je lui saute au coup, enroule mes jambe a sa taille, et le fait ce qu'on appelle un Big Calin ! Sauf que nos gros câlin ben souvent il tourne très vite en parti de jambe en l'air. Euh ouais c'est mon frère, et alors ? Et à ce qui parait moi et lui on serait demi-frère! Quoi ? C'est pas une raison ? Nan mais j'ai Rien à Foutre ! Enfin bien qu'on se ressemble beaucoup mon père m'a dit un jour « On sait toujours qui est la mère mais jamais qui est le père ! » Et puis on est des adultes consentant, en plus on s'aime pas comme le ferait des _« amoureux »._Eurk… C'est juste pour se vider en fait. Surtout quand le matin même j'ai était avec une bombe, mieux vaut que toute cette tension descende !

Vivement tous nos vêtement part et la suite est juste déjà tracé mais ça je ne vous le raconterez pas…

- Ah enfaite Sasu' quand j'en aurais fini avec toi j'irais faire des courses donc si tu ne me vois pas lorsque tu te lèveras, t'affole pas !

- Hey mais qui te dis que je vais m'endormir ?!

- Je vais tellement te fatigué et t'épuisé que tu dormiras jusqu'à demain midi…

Soufflant ces derniers mots il me porte et m'amène à la chambre.

* * *

Ah ? je ne vous avez pas prevenus qu y avait un ita/sasu ? ah ben sorry si vous aimez pas mais attention ! il y aura un Naru/Sasu ! bref en esperant que vous aviez aimés ! allez à la prochaine ! :p


	6. C'est quoi encore ce bordel !

Rien à foutre!

Chapitre 6. C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?!

POV : Naruto

* * *

_A la boutique :_

- _Hé monsieur ! _

- _Oui ?_

- _Ah non, je vous ai crus pour quelqu'un d'autre…désolé._

- _Ah ? Mais à qui donc ?_

- _Ahaha en fait je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais on s'est rencontrés d'une drôle de façon ! _

- _Hum…c'est bizarre mais mon frère a aussi rencontré quelqu'un dans une situation assez…inattendu ! _

- _Ahaha je ne sais pas son histoire mais la mienne pourrez surement battre la sienne ! _

- _Hé bien racontez, vous avez piquez ma curiosité !_

- _Héhé alors enfaite, hier soir je marchais tranquillement quand un mec passe près de moi, je lui ai demandé l'heure mais voyez-vous ce type avait l'air totalement défoncer et puis je ne sais pourquoi il a commencé à courir mais par m'égard il trébucha.. _

- _Et perdit connaissance._

- _Ah ? je ne savais pas que ce genre d'histoire arrivait à beaucoup de personne ! _

- _Nan pour tout vous dire, le mec que vous avez accueilli…bah c'était mon frère ! _

- _Oh ?! ah…je…d'accord ! _

- _Kukukuku…que diriez-vous de passer chez moi ? Histoire de vous remercier convenablement. _

- _Je…non c'est bon vous me faite déjà…_

- _Je ne tolère pas de : non._

- _J-j-je… d'accord._

Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé chez le petit frère de ce grand mec qui en impose. Il est assis devant moi et me parle comme si on était de vieux amis. Bizarre ce bonhomme-là ! Enfin il me dit que le mec que j'ai sauvé des « nombreux potentiels violeur » s'appelait Sasuke !

Ça se prononce bien, ça glisse sur la langue et je pourrai le répétez encore et encore…Passons ! On s'égare ! Donc il me parle un peu de son frère qui apparemment dort dans la chambre. Je l'entends dire aussi que c'est un vrai casse-couille ce p'tit mec là. Je rigole un peu en voyant la mine contrarié qui se glisse sur sa face. Il en a vécu lui !

On se retourne tous les deux quand on entend une porte claquer et vois un Sasuke en colère entré en criant :

- ITACHI ! Itachiiii ! Rend moi mon MEC !

Hein ? De qui il parle ?!

- RRrrroh mais Suke' laisse-moi encore un peu profitez de lui !

- NAN, Nan et Nan ! tu me le rends TOUT DE SUITE ! Ou sinon je m'énerve !

- Aarg mais T'as cas prendre le mien ! Il est tout à ta disposition !

- Naaaaannn, je veux Mon homme, mon mari !

- Pfff arrête de crier tu vas faire peur à notre invité et à t'entendre il va croire qu'on se partage réellement nos mecs !

- Hein ?

Il s'avance et me vois. Putain il est sexy ! Son t-shirt trop grand pour lui arrive a mis cuisse ! Même que je vois pas ces sous vêtement, je croirais presque qu'il en a pas !

Je me fais des idées ça c'est sûr !

- Ah ! mais j'étais chez toi ce matin ! comme t'a fait pour arriver ici ?!

- Heu…re salut ?

- Hé Sasu' calme toi ! héhéhé c'est moi qui l'ai invité…pour le remercier ! Mais toi tu débarque et tu hurle de te rendre ton mec ! Nan mais il va nous prendre pour des gens pas bien dans leurs tête !

- Ouais ben si tu m'avais prévenu je n'aurais pas hurlé comme ça et puis arrête de me le prendre ! C'est le mien et à personnes d'autre ! _compris ?!_ Et je suis pas Polygame : je ne partage pas !

Sur ce il avance vers cet Itachi, le pousse d'un grand coup de pied et prend le long traversin…

- Ne le touche plus !

- Ouais, ouais mais tu sais c'est qu'un oreiller !

- Ouais et mon cul c'est du beurre !

- Ah ça j'en doute….

- Ta gueule 'Tachi !

- Héhéhéhé…

Comment vous le dire ? Je suis sur le cul ? Mais ce ne serais peut-être pas assez pour décrire l'immense confusion qui est en moi ! Autant ça me fait marrer cette conversation mais autant elle me fait peur aussi !

Déranger…complètement déranger ces gens-là ! Un oreiller pour mec ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un canard pour cendrier ?! Mais où suis-je tombé ?!

Aaaaaaah je sais ! C'est encore toi ! Hein Dieu ! T'en a pas marre de me mettre dans des situations bizarres hein ? Je sais que t'aime ça ! Connard va ! Arg ! Je crois que je dois partir c'est une maison de fous et rester ici me le rendra certainement ! Déjà que je suis con alors me mettre avec des gens Pas normal !

J'annonce à mon hôte que je dois partir et il se lève et me raccompagne à la porte. sur le palier il m'arrête et dis :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui ces passées… la situation devais être vraiment étrange mais vous savez comment sont les enfants !

- Itachiiii ! je vais te faire la peau !

Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a claqué la porte au nez. Là enfaite j'ai l'air d'un abruti. Debout devant la porte où j'entends parfaitement des bruits de truc qui se pètent contre l'mur. Je sors finalement de mon état comateux et m'enfuis vers les escaliers pour descendre.

Ils sont complétement Malade ! Bordel de merde comme quelque chose d'aussi sexe peut être aussi… con ? Débile ? Euh…déranger ?!

C'est sur ces belles pensées que je m'enfuis vers mon chez moi.

* * *

Salut ! Alors vous avez aimés ? J'espére bien...sinon reviews !

PS: Et ce chapitre est basé sur des faits réelles...Oui, il y a vraiment des grands tarés sur cette terre ! xD


	7. On n'est pas fatigué !

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 7 : ON n'est pas fatigué !

Pov : Sasuke

* * *

RRrrrooooooh la honte ! Je suis vraiment passé pour un mec pas net là c'est sûr ! J'hallucine ! Putain comment j'ai pu être aussi con ?! C'est ce connard d'Itachi ! Me faire perdre mes moyens en me prenant mon mec. Enfin mon oreiller, mais il s'adapte si bien à moi que je l'appelle comme ça. C'est pas bizarre non plus ! Je me trouve tout à fait normal…ouais tout à fait !

J'ai la haine, en plus ce gars est canon ! J'ai plus aucune chance maintenant…je vais déprimer un coup moi. Et dire que je connais enfin son prénom ! Non il fallait que mon stupide frère me mette totalement hors de moi. Ma plus grande faiblesse il savait le con, il savait !

- Yo Suke' ca gaz ?

- Me parle pas, traite.

- Hey mais j'ai fait quoi moi ?

- Tss fait pas l'innocent tu savais bien que le beau blond me plaisait !

- Ah ouais et comment je l'aurais su ?

- Comme si tu n'avais pas compris ce matin !

- Ah quand on a couché ensemble ?

- Bah ouais.

- Aaah je me disais bien que t'avais l'air plus affamé qu'en manque !

- Tsss tu m'as fait perdre toute mes chances !

- Ah mais ne t'inquiète pas ! je suis là moi !

- Connard, tu te fous de ma gueule hein c'est ça ?!

- Mais nan mais nan…

- Pffff…

Donc je me barre dans ma chambre et oui même nous on a deux chambre ! Passons, j'saute sur mon matelas, il est posé par terre mais bon c'est mieux que rien.

Rrrah j'en rage ! Le beau mal est parti et j'ai rien trouvé de me mieux que de me ridiculiser devant lui…pfff. J'suis en mode déprime là, je me demande si on peut se tuer en buvant de la liquide vaisselle ? Hum nan je crois pas… et puis c'est une mort dégueu quand même. De la bave mais en…jaune quoi ! Eurrrk…

Non pas que je veux me suicider ma race hein ! Non je suis trop fière pour faire une connerie pareille ! Héhé. La bonne humeur mon peu à peu à ma tête. Et je commence à délirer ! Ban quoi quand je suis content, je suis con mais j'assume hein !

Je ressors de la chambre vivement et courre au salon. Vois un Itachi avachi sur le canapé à looké des chansons.

Ohoh ! De la music ! Ouais mon frère ! Tu sais que j'aime ça ! J'avance à grand pas et me plante devant la télé. Il y a une bonne musique du moment et je trouve que c'est dansable…je ne sais pas si ce mot existe mais enfin bref !

Mon frère ne fait toujours aucun geste et se contente de me regarder, il sait d'avance que je vais danser comme un dingue, y a rien de sensuelle quand je danse devant la télé. Nan vraiment rien !

Pendant plus de 15 minute je me déhanche sur les hits du top 50 et je ne suis toujours pas fatigué ! Mon frère a déjà quitté le poste, en marmonnant que je lui bouché la vue, il est partit faire à manger.

Ne trouvant plus les musiques à mon gout je commence donc à chanter que : je ne suis pas fatigué.

Alors c'est en gueulant que j'entre dans la cuisine.

- On n'est pas fatigué !

- Oh putain tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Vous êtes fatigués !

- J'ai fait quoi pour…

- ON N'EST PAS FATIGUE !

- AVOIR UN PUTAIN DE PETIT FRERE COMME TOI !

- Je suis pas fatigué !

- Mais moi je suis fatigué !

- Les filles sont fatiguées !

- Mais merde arrête bordel !

- Olééééé ! je suis pas fatigué !

- Tu fais chier Sasuke ! Ta gueule !

- On n'est pas fatiguéééééééééééééééééééé !

- Les voisins vont t'entendre et tu seras dans la merde après…

- On n'est pas fat… Connard va !

- Ben tu n'es pas fatigué fallait bien te rafraichir un peu…non ? tu sais la chaleur, les évanouissements… la canicule…les vieux…la déshydratation…enfin ça partait d'un bon sentiment !

- Arg. et voilà comment on me remercie quand je suis de bonne humeur ! on me jette de l'eau à la face en prétextant la canicule alors qu'il fait 27°! Nan mais plus de respect entre frère de nos jours hein !

- Genre regardé moi qui dit ça ! C'est Mister qui m'a pété les tympans il n'y a pas 5min en criant dans mes oreilles !

- Mais t'aimes bien quand je CRIE dans tes oreilles !

- OUI mais PAS COMME ça !

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Tu veux que je te montre peut-être ?!

- Nan c'es….

DRIIIIIINGGG DRIIIIIINNNGGG DRRRRIIIIINNNGGGG !

- Oh c'est bon j'arrive !

Doucement je vais vers la porte et très lentement je ouvre la porte….et là je bug…un blond…des yeux bleus…en corps parfait…

- Dit Itachi ce n'est pas le beau male de ce matin qui est devant notre porte ? Parce que si c'est pas lui frappe-moi je commence à avoir des hallucination !

* * *

Hey les gens, bien ou bien ?! moi? bien sinon...baaah... bonne lecture :) ah ! et..

Oui ses personnage sont fous et je suis sincèrement désolé de dégrader ainsi leur image mais...

c'est trop bOn ! xD et un grand merchiii à ceux qui reviews ! :3

allez bye !


	8. Moi, beau male, dans maison de dingue

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 8: Moi, beau mâle, dans maison de dingue, avec nouvelle proie.

Pov: Naruto

* * *

- _Dit Itachi ce n'est pas le beau male de ce matin qui est devant notre porte ? parce que si c'est pas lui frappe-moi je commence à voir des hallucinations !_

Cette phrase résonne en moi depuis quelque seconde déjà. Je suis un beau male…un beau male …on m'a appelais BEAU MALE ! Putain ! J'y crois pas le mec de la pub pour Axe m'a appelais le beau male ! Pour être flatté je le suis ! C'est si rare ce genre de compliment ! Certes c'est d'un langage pas vraiment fin ni romantique mais merde alors il ma nommer Beau Male !

- Ah ? j'arrive !...oh oui Sasu ! c'est bien le blond de ce matin qui est devant toi ! il a même l'air de légèrement bugué cependant !

- Je…tu …tu m'a appelais…beau….beau…beau ….male…male…beau male !

- Heeeiiiiiinnnnnnn ? Qui moi ? !

- Oui toi !

- Nan jamais j'aurais pu m'adresser de cette façon en vous voyant !

- Tu insinue que je suis moche ?!

- Mais non je n'ai jamais dit ça ! mais je vais pas crier tout haut et partout que y a une putain de bombe sexuelle juste devant chez moi !

- Ah ben si tu viens de le crier…

- La ferme 'Tachi ! Euh quoi c'est vrai ?! :O

- Bah ouais…

- Je suis flatté là…

- Merde alors…

- Trop la honte mon frère regarde y a Camé qui te surveille de là-bas…

- J'ai crié aussi fort ! je suis choqué…

- Hum hum…bref alors chère Naruto que nous vos votre charmante visite !

- Je…euh…

- Te vu 'Suke il a perdu ces mots !

- Héhé on lui fait de l'effet là.

- Je…NON…enfin Si !

- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ahahahaha

- Rrraaaahh putain ! je suis venu POUR récupérer ma Veste !

- Oh c'est cliché ça…le mec qui oubli sa veste, juste pour revoir celui qui fait battre son cœur…comme un air de déjà vu…

- Je…mais non ! je l'ai juste oublié ! et encore si tu m'avez pas foutu à la porte je ne l'aurais pas oublié !

- Tu n'oses pas l'avouer, c'est tout.

- Bon 'T achi arrête de l'emmerder et va chercher sa veste ! allez ! hop hop hop on se bouge le cul !

- Connard de petit frère ! et toi le grand blond si tu tentes quoique ce soit envers mon p'tit brun j'te bute, okay ?

- Euh…je….oui, oui monsieur.

- Ahahahahahaha Tachi ! comment tu l'as fait peur là ! ahahahahahah

- Toi te fout pas de moi j'te permet pas !

- N'en mais t'aurais vu ta tête ! Putain ! Nan mais mon bro' n'est pas un tueur hein ! Okay pour sadique mais pas tueur ! Ahahahahahaha !

- Suke tu gâches mon effet là…Rrrh mais ma menace tien toujours ! je reviens !

- Huhu !

- Vous êtes que des connards…

- Nan nan on aime juste t'embêter !

Et là il me sort un grand sourire, le genre de sourire qui fait fondre. Mon dieu, comment qu'il est beau comme ça. Okay quand il rit c'est Waouh mais là, ce sourire malicieux ce regard…

J'ai chaud. Je transpire et en plus je suis essoufflé ! Mon cœur bat fort, et vite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir courus très longtemps. Arrête de me regarder comme ça mec ! Je vais te sauter sinon hein ! Enfin non je risque de te sauter dessus ! Ouf heureusement qu'il m'entend pas penser ! Ou sinon son frère m'aurait trucidé ma race ! J'ai peur de ce bonhomme-là moi.

- Dit Naruto…tu aimes ce que tu vois là ?

- Oui.

- Alors toi t'es franc hein !

- Quoi ? j'ai pensé à haute voix ?!

- Ben je crois oui, mais ce n'ai pas déplaisant de savoir ça

Lentement il s'avance près de moi, une démarche sensuel et calculée. Tandis que moi, comme un con je bug pour la 3eme fois de la journée ! Il pose ses deux mains sur mon torse, et les glisses jusqu'à mes épaules. Un mouvement lent et très long… hypnotisé je fixe ses mains qui se font baladeuse et qui redescende, puis remonte. C'est lent, c'est chaud, et c'est juste ces putain de mains !

Mais il fabrique quoi Itachi ?! Je vais plus me retenir si ça continue ! Enfin je pensais jusqu'à ce que j'entends et sent Sasuke, retirer ces main de fées et crier un grand :

- Deidi- choooouuuuuu !

Il passe à côté de moi en courant. Comme si les caresses n'avait jamais était fait. Je me retourne et le vois dans les bras… d'une blonde ? En tout cas elle a de grands cheveux ! Après une minute de câlin intensive ils se lâchent, enfin et revienne vers moi.

- Deidara je te présente Naruto, euh…un ami ?

- Ouaip un ami ! enchanté !

- Salut Na-ru-to.

- T'es un mec ?!

- Bah oui, pourquoi j'en ai pas l'air ?

- Si si maintenant que je regarde de plus près….t'es pas une blonde a gros seins plein d'hormone !

- Nan c'est pas moi qui est en crise d'hormone c'est..

- La ferme Deidara !

Enfin itachi arrive ! Avec ma veste dans les bras à croire qu'il l'avait bien caché celui-là !

- Oh mais tien donc ce n'est pas le Dei-chan de Sasu ça ?! mais oui ! mais oui ! j'ai bien vue un Deidi-chouuuu !

- Toi, ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

- Alors mon frère aurait le droit et pas moi ! ce n'est pas juste hein !

- Oui mais lui c'est pas pareil… c'est mon Sasu.

C'est donc sur ces dégoutante parole, bah oui il a quand même appelais Mister. Axe son Sasu. Je suis jaloux et alors ? Oui je viens de le connaitre mais quoi ? J'ai le droit non ? ! Ne me dite pas non ou je vais faire un carnage !

Bref il prend Sasuke par la taille et l'attire vers lui pour une tentative de quelque chose que je veux pas savoir. Et à voir le regard choqué de l'Uchiwa ben lui aussi si attendait pas à cette situation ! Ce spectacle ne me plait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

C'est en voyant la bouche de ce type ce rapprocher dangereusement de Sasuke que je décide d'intervenir. Sauf que itachi est plus rapide que moi car il attrape le bras de son frère et d'un mouvement souple et rapide il le dégage de la prise du blond. Je jubile, un petit sourire satisfait nait sur mes lèvres lorsque je remarque l'air contrarier qui fait place sur son visage.

L'ainé déclare alors d'une voix sourde de colère :

- Tu le touche, mec, et je me ferais le plaisir de te défigurer, t'as compris ? t'a eu ta chance tu l'as perdu maintenant, dégage.

- Tsss il fait ce qu'il veut et il n'avait pas l'air de dire non

- Ni de dire oui non plus.

Ma voix claque, tranchante et aiguisé. Choquant les deux bruns et blessant le blond dans sa fierté. Je souris supérieur et me tourne vers un Sasuke toujours choqué. Je m'avance tranquillement près de lui, l'attrape par le menton le relève vers moi. Un sourire prédateur accrocher aux lèvres et je déclare en me redressant de tout ma hauteur.

- Sasuke, est à moi. Que je te vois tourner autour et je te réduis en miette, gamin.

Sur le coup même itachi est bouche bée. Je me retourne les saluts et repart, tranquillement. Sifflotant d'un air joyeux. Oui Sasuke seras à moi. Je me le promets. Mouahahahaha...euh voila quoi ! enfin jsuis pas un psycopathe non plus, hein !

* * *

voilà, voilà ! enfin ça à l'air d'avancer ! xp

Mais bon j'espere comme toujours que ça vous a plut et je vous souhaite une Happy lecture !

Et merci encore pour les reviews :3 et ouiii c'est un gros délire avec Sasu-chan... parce qu'on aime tous l'imaginait un peu "extravagant" ! xD

Allez bye ;)


	9. Je t'en foutrais moi, des promesses !

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 9: Je t'en foutrais moi des promesses ! 

Pov: Sasuke

* * *

Ça y est c'est bon j'ai bugué. Nan mais je rêve ?! Oui c'est ça je suis dans un très profond rêve et ce que viens d'annoncer le beau blond n'est que une agréable illusion. C'est donc dans un état plus que stone que je retourne dans l'appartement, Itachi sur mes talons.

Dehors j'entends Deidara gueuler comme un chien, ouai je l'aime bien mais bon avec ce qui vient de se passer je…suis bouleversé ?

Ouais un truc du genre.

Itachi me regarde. Je le fixe mais y un truc qui cloche ! Je ne comprends pas y a quelque chose que j'ai pas capté. Et plus le temps passe et plus Tachi se fait insistant, enfin ces yeux hein !

Bref je suis complètement largué…je me pince le bras…

- Aïe !

Itachi rigole.

Je gueule :

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'y a là, tu veux m'a photo ?!

- Nan, nan, Sasu, c'est juste que ça fait 30 minute que t'as cette aire de drogué au pupille dilaté et je disais que voilà quoi …le blond t'avait définitivement chamboulé !

Et il rigole, le con ! Allez vas-y rigole, crois-moi ça fait pas plaisir de devenir la proie d'un beau blond….euh si enfaite ça fait plaisir ! Mais et alors ? Je dis encore ce que je veux hein !

- La ferme Tachi' ! tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit j'ai l'impression d'être : chasse gardé ! Comment j'suis choqué la ! tu peux pas savoir !

- Ouais… Deidara va allez le dire partout et plus personne ne te feras du rentre dedans !

- Grave ! j'ai besoin de sexe moi ! et puis je suis sûr que toi, connard comme t'es là tu voudras plus rien faire avec moi !

Et voilà que je boude maintenant ! Mais bon c'est quand même une chose d'important qu'on parle là ! RRRrrrrh…toi le blond je vais te tu..

- Ah mais vois le bon côté des choses ! Ce mec-là n'a pas l'aire de vouloir te lâcher alors t'inquiète, lorsque tu l'auras….t'auras les pieds au paradis nuits et jours ! Ahahahaha

Il part dans un grand rire alors que moi rouge de honte je lui envoie un oreiller et me cache la tête dans mon homme…ou mon traversin ? Comme vous le voulez, au choix ! Bref il est con cette Itachi…pourquoi dieu m'a-t-il donné un frère comme ça ! Non pourquoi ma mère m'a-t-il donné un frère comme ça ! Cette grosse connasse folle qui dépérit maintenant en prison ! Va te faire la vielle tu m'a donnez un con comme frangin !

Humm…je m'emballe là ! Faut que je me calme…expire respire expire respire expire…

Ouh ça calme !

Je jette un œil à côté et je croise le regarde de Tachi il m'observe, le regard amusé et remplis de certitude… il est certain de quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée !

_2 semaines plus tard…_

Je vais faire un meurtre ! 2 putain de semaine que j'ai pas baisé putain de bordel de sa mère et tout ça à cause de quoi ? Un connard de blond qui tien même pas ces promesse ! Ouais messieurs le beau blond a l'allure de prince c'est défilé ! Pas un coup de fil ! Rien ! Et il sait où j'habite pourtant !

Mais le pire c'est pas ça enfin si quelque part au fond de moi j'avais cru mais mon cœur de glace a vite change ça en colère….

Donc pour en revenir…plus personne ne veut me toucher ! Rien, personne, meuf comme mec ! Ils ont tous peur ! Bah ouais faut dire que Deidara n'as pas trop inventé sur la véracité de ces propos ! Bon je vous explique ! I putain de ça lorsque Mister. beau blond l'a humilié de tous son soul bah mon ptit blond, il n'a pas était content ! Ah non pas du tout ! et comme un con il est parti chercher la bagarre ! …il s'est fait massacré sa race ! Donc quand il est rentré dans le quartier la gueule déformé et le bras fracturé la rumeur a vite courus que quiconque me toucher allez finir en pater pour chien !

Bref j'en suis réduit depuis a 2 semaine d'abstinence car même Itachi mon frère a l'allure de mafieux a « peur »…nan enfaite c'est juste pour me faire chier….

Alors je suis maintenant contrait a allez régler mes comptes avec beau blond. Je suis devant sa porte et là, je : toc toc.

La porte s'ouvre et comme dans un film américain, le type du genre même du : mec virile en puissance, apparait devant moi. Je suis subjugué et lui encore plus que moi ! Je m'avance et sans le laisser parler je rentre et lance un :

- Ta foutu ma vie sexuelle en l'air ! t'a intérêt à me rembourser !

- Quoi ? maintenant ? !

* * *

Hellow !Alors voici enfin le chap' 9 ! Et c'était la: The reaction de sasuke !

bref je vous dis un grand merci pour vos reviews ! ( elle me font grave plaisir ! :D )

Allez bye ;)


	10. Jalousie, cette chère Jalousie

Rien à foutre !

Chapitre 10: Jalousie, cette chère jalousie…on t'avait presque oubliée !

Pov: Naruto

* * *

_- T'as foutu ma vie sexuelle en l'air ! t'a intérêt à me rembourser !_

_- Quoi ? maintenant ? !_

Il avance et tourne, direct le salon. Merde il n'a pas pu mieux choisir son jour lui ?! Bon d'accord c'est vrai que je l'ai un peu…laissé ?

Mais putain c'est pas de ma faute ! Si j'avais pu j'aurais était chez lui le lendemain même mais ce connard de cousin est venu.

- B-bonjour !

- Salut

J'arrive ans le salon et vois Sasuke devant mon cousin, Yahiko. Ils buguent, je crois…ouais c'est ça, finalement je décide de couper cette change visuel beaucoup trop long à mon gout et prend parole :

- Bon Sasuke, je suis désolé mais j'ai pas pu venir car mon cousin qui est en face est venu me rendre un petite « visite » .

Il semble enfin se réveiller et me lance un de ces regards et c'est d'un air acide qu'il réplique.

- Rrrh je te jure mec je vais te tuer ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu casse la gueule à Deida-chou ?! putain !

Deida-chou…. Il veut vraiment me rendre jaloux enfaite ? J'aime pas ce mec, nan mais il a cru quoi quand il est venue m'affirmer que Sasuke l'appartenait et que seul lui pouvait le faire grimper aux rideaux ?! Tsss il a bien mérité son sort lui !

- Oh ne me parle pas de cette imbécile ! Et puis c'est lui qui m'a cherché !

- D'accord mais pourquoi lui péter le bras ?! à cause de toi maintenant, ça fait bien 2 semaine que personne, et je dis bien personne ne m'a fait d'avance, et personne ne m'a Bien baisé comme il faut !

D'accord je savais que ce mec était sans gêne mais là il y a mon cousin quand même hein ! Et tant mieux si personne ne la touché. Je l'ai dit, Sasuke m'appartient ! Je jette un petit coup d'œil à Yahi et le vois lorgné sur MON brun ! Nous surprenant Sasu et moi, il déclare d'un air entendu

- Alors comme ça ce chère Naruto ne comble pas ces conquêtes ?! Alalala ça ne m'étonne même pas !

- Oh toi Yahi la ferme !

- Ah là nan ! comment tu peux faire attendre une bombe comme ça ! Mais t'as de la merde dans les yeux ou quoi ? !

- Hey me parle pas comme ça, et c'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas pu le voir !

- Certes je t'ai empêché pendant quelque temps de sortir mais pour quelqu'un comme lui…

J'en rage, il s'approche lentement Sasu, avec The démarche pour choper un nouveau coup du soir. Arriver juste en face de Sasuke il se penche parce que bah ouais Yahiko et vraiment grand enfin il est aussi grand que beau quoi…bref lui aussi c'est un canon. Je vais arrêter de me mentir.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Sasuke ?

- Je…bah ouais…

Et la sans que je mis attende, mon cousin embrasse mon Sasu ! Et se petit con de brun là, il y prend part à ce putain de baisé ! Nan mais j'en reviens pas ! Oh mais attendez là il vont pas baisez sous mon nez quand même ?!

Les mains de Yahiko glissent sous son t-shirt tandis que tous les deux reculent vers le mur. Je bugue.

Sans attendre une minute de plus j'avance vers eux et tire Yahiko, ce traite. Il a l'air déboussolé, et moi je m'énerve encore plus. J'arme mon poing et frappe sa belle gueule. Sonné il recule de trois pats. Je me retourne vers un Sasu totalement choqué. Je plisse les yeux, je suis vraiment en colère, et c'est comme ça à chaque fois. Que quelqu'un le touche. Je ne me comprends plus. Mais j'agis quand même.

J'attrape son poignet et le tire à moi. Je suis possessif je le reconnais mais là jme contrôle plus. Bref je déclare enfin à Yahiko avant de partir :

- Il est à moi, ne l'oublie pas, compris ?

Il me regarde bizarrement, peu habitué à me voir si en colère. Oui on a déjà partager nos conquêtes mais là c'est diffèrent et il l'a bien remarquer, c'est pour ça que j'ai le temps de remarquer son sourire moqueur. Avant que je ne ferme la porte j'entends un…

- T'es dans la merde, cousin !

…criait à haute voix.

Il a raison, j'suis dans la merde ! Putain ! Putain ! Soudain je me souviens que je tien encore la main de Sasuke dans la mienne et je me retourne vivement. Il me regarde avec ces grands yeux noirs, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Et là je me rappelle. Le baisé. Tout de suite après, je le plaque au mur le plus proche, me penche dans son coup et lui susurre qu'il est à moi, que mon cousin pourras essayé de le touché, que les autres pourras essayer de l'avoir, que il aura beau essayé de m'oublier, il ne réussira pas car il m'appartiendra.

Je conclus finalement en lui faisant un magnifique suçon dans son coup, bien à la vue de tous, il gémit sa me réconforte.

Je suis possessif et fière de l'être.

Ah ! Et je suis dans la merde aussi, faut pas l'oublier !

* * *

hellow !

Alors comme vous l'avez vue, notre petit Sasu attire vraiment tout le monde :O, et il attire aussi la jalousie de Naruto !

Bref , les petites scenes de ce genres c'est persque finie, mais il fallait que vous compreniez que c'etait du serieux ! ( xD)

Et un grand merciii à ceux qui continuent à suivre cette petite histoire ! :D

Allez bye ;)


End file.
